Queen Aleena
''' '''Queen Aleena The Hedgehog '''is the mother of the Royal triplets Sonic, Sonia, and, Manic. She is the beloved leader in Mobotropolis. Her favorite child is her daughter Sonia, but Sonic her son is future king of Mobius. she one of the main protagonists. Appearance She is an anthropomorphic, quill-less hedgehog with violet-eggplant hair and cloak, as well as purple fur and green eyes. Her crown and the slightly thick piece of cloth at the front end of her cloak is gold. While her armor covering her body is white, the jewel on the middle of it is cerise. She wears a purple cloak while she's keeping her eyes on her children. History Early Life Queen Aleena was the former ruler of Mobius, but was deposed at the hands of Doctor Robotnik or Eggman. The Oracle of Delphius informed her that she was forced to leave her children in a basket and gave them to three separate families (by placing them in front of their house and knocking the door) in order to protect them. Throughout the sixteen years she helps Sonic, Manic, and Sonia, whose main goal is to find her, which they fail to do despite everything. Along the way, she leaves cryptic messages and clues for them to find, and several times intervenes directly to save her children. According to prophecy, the Queen and her children will one day reunite and form the Council of Four, bringing about Robotnik's defeat. Which soon they reunited and over thrown Dr. Eggman, making Queen Aleena restore order and peace again. But unfortunately after the announcement of Sonia being the first born heir, Sonic mysteriously disappears with out a trace. Frantic and feeling guilty about her son running away because him being the last born and all his life he was feeling neglected by his mother, Queen Aleena sends out a search party to find him. But no dice, meanwhile at Mobotropolis Sonia becomes dejected because of her brother abandoning his duties in the council. This made Sonia bitter to other and soon puts herself in isolation for a period of time. During this time of both of his siblings have abandoned the council, Manic on the other hand lacks off and spends more time with Ferrell and the other thieves. Now complete ruling the council alone, Queen Aleena decides that enough is enough. She ends up getting Sonia therapy and Manic to straighten his act. Soon everything becomes back to normal, well not exactly normal because things weren't the same with out her blue blur son, Sonic. Current During Queen Aleena's return of ruling Mobius, she found out that she got the birth certificates mixed up. Revealing that Sonic was future leader of Mobius not Sonia. But before she can announce to the public, Bartleby The Mink Sonia's former fiancé. Made a deal with Dr. Eggman, and led Queen Aleena, Sonia, and Manic into a trap. But luckily Sonic and company were able save his family and destroy the giant robot. Then Queen Aleena was able to finally announce that Sonic was the future king of Mobius and promises to never leave home again. As for Bartleby he was sentence into exile for his crimes. Personality Queen Aleena is caring and does her best to help her children. Unlike Robotnik, she also cared about the people of Mobius. She is a fun-loving that full of kindness and guidance. She likes peace and happiness, not darkness. Abilities and items Queen Aleena appears to possess certain magical abilities, such as projecting her image to other locations and teleporting from place to place. Her crown contains a jewel that acts as a signal device; if separated from her, will pinpoint on her location. Relationships Family Team Underground * Sonia the Hedgehog (Daughter) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Son) * Manic the Hedgehog (Son) Friends/Allies Edit Team Sonic * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles The EchidnaKnuckles The Echidna Team DarkTeam Dark * Shadow The Hedgehog * E-123 OmegaE-123 Omega * Rouge the BatRouge the Bat Team Rose * Amy Rose The HedgehogAmy Rose * Cream The Rabbit and CheeseCream the Rabbit and Cheese * Big the Cat and Froggy Team ChaotixTeam Chaotix * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy BeeCharmy Bee * Espio The ChameleonEspio the Chameleon Jr. Detective league * Kristofferson The Cheetah/ChameleonKristofferson the Cheetah/Chameleon * Ruby The Black CatRuby the Black Cat * Tommy The Crippled CatTimmy the Crippled Cat * Rusty The KangarooRusty the Kangaroo * Kinomi The HedgehogKinomi the Hedgehog * DRACO(Detective.Resource.Artificial intelligence.Computer.Operating system.) Extra * Mrs. Vanilla the RabbitMrs. Vanilla the Rabbit * Zoey The CheetahZoey the Cheetah Enemies Dr. Eggman Orbot Cubot Bartleby the Mink